


Rise Up Like the Sun (ACBB Art)

by RedQueen



Series: ACBB 2016 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future dystopian AU. With the ruling class steadily crushing all resistance, Arthur has little chance of survival when he is cast out of the Fortress. Aboveground, all Merlin wants is to keep his friends safe, even as all hope of an end to the war steadily dies inside him. In each other, maybe both will find the haven they've been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Up Like the Sun (ACBB Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rise Up Like the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944646) by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping). 



> First time at the ACBB and I get this Arthur h/c loaded fic where I actually get to draw _Merlin. Washing. Arthur's. Hair._ Yes, can you tell how much fun I had with that? Not to mention dear old Morgause, who I really wish I drew more. A massive thanks to side_steppings for her patience, especially when RL swamped (and continues to swamp) my fannish life - and for being extra chill with my endless questions. Last, but not the least, shoutout to the ACBB fest organizers who get people together to create fic and art for this ancient show which I continue to love  <3

* * *

 

  

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 Bonus rough piece that didn't make it after the story changed:

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that, as they say, is that. Feedback and comments are love, and don't forget to go over and read sidestepping's fic (or if you came by from there, hello and welcome - we hope you liked the art as well:) I live on [tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/) when I'm not posting over here!


End file.
